


O zaletach bólu

by LadyLustful



Series: Triangulacja [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, Domestic Kink, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, dominująca Triss, dominująca Yen, gen - Freeform, obroża, od mojego id dla id Filigranki, pwp bez porno, romans, slave sharing, uległy!Geralt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt, Triss, Yennefer i nieoczekiwane korzyści, płynące z ich d/s owego układu.<br/>Bo potrzebowałam.<br/>I tylko dlatego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O zaletach bólu

\- Mamy dla ciebie prezent, Geralt. Od nas obu.

Obroża jest gruba, z mocnej, gładkiej, nieco sztywnej skóry. Zapinana na sprzączkę. Nabijana płaskimi, srebrymi ćwiekami. Z małą metalową płytką, z napisem: własność Pani Yennefer i Pani Triss.

\- Wiesz co to znaczy? - pyta Triss, unosząc palcami twarz klęczącego Geralta.  
\- Że należę do was?  
\- Że należysz do nas.  
\- Chciałybyśmy... - Triss przerywa, nerwowo nabiera powietrza.  
\- Chciałybyśmy, żebyś ją nosił zawsze. - Yen, dla kontrastu, jest całkowicie spokojna. - W domu, na mieście, podczas zleceń... wszędzie.

Kawałek skóry łatwo schować pod kołnierzem kurtki, ale Geralt i tak ma wrażenie, że każdy go widzi.  
Że całe miasto wie, jaki dokładnie układ łączy go z oboma czarodziejkami. To trochę drażni go, trochę żenuje, dosyć mocno podnieca.  
Zresztą, dość szybko przyzwyczaja się. Po kilku tygodniach właściwie nie zauważa, że ma ją na sobie.

Dwa miesiące później trafia mu się zlecenie na bruxę. Cholera jest szybka, nawet jak na wampira, i Geralt nie zauważa, kiedy ta atakuje go od tyłu, chwyta za włosy i ramię z nadludzką siłą.  
\- Kurwa... - myśli Geralt, antycypując lepki, palący ból ugryzienia.  
I mruga z zaskoczeniem, kiedy wampirzyca puszcza go z przeciągłym nieartykułowanym jękiem.

\- Zaklęcie bólu zębów? Serio?


End file.
